


Knocked Up

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You’re pregnant and the baby is calms down when he hears your husband’s voice. But you’re pregnant and that also means that your hormones need your, and your husband’s constant attention.
Relationships: Thomas Linden/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request by @spooky1980 on Tumblr that read, “Hi, can I please put in request for a smutty Tom story with a plus sized lover, possibly also pregnant in addition to being plus sized. Lover to be a red head with blue eyes and about 5' 2" Thanks.” I hope that you like it!

It was very hard to distract Thomas Linden, the owner and Director of Jaguar Rovers, the world’s leading sports and sports utility vehicle manufacturers, and a covert . Especially if he had set his mind on a task. But you didn’t even have to try. The moment you entered the room, curvy hips swaying in the dressing gown you had resorted to wearing inside the house because your nipples were sore, you knew he was not going to be able to focus on anything. Not when he had that look in his eyes.

“Darling, did you need something?” He drawled in that obnoxious Cambridge purr of his, rising to meet you, his hands resting on the curve of your waist. There was a decidedly predatory look in his eyes that you had grown to recognise and it made you lick your lips, knowing what that gaze promised.

“It’s just that our little one has been very fidgety lately, and he usually calms down when you speak to him. I thought maybe you could help?” You said softly. It wasn’t entirely a lie. The child in your belly was energetic, no doubt having inherited that from his father, and his constant movement was uncomfortable. Your eyes fluttered shut as Thomas bent his head enough to kiss you, his tall frame towering over your short one, barely coming up to his chest. And then large hands were sliding up your waist, cupping your breasts before sliding down again, resting on the sides of your swollen belly. 

Thomas kneeled before you, undoing the sash that held your robe closed. His lips left feather-like kisses over the curve of your stomach as he whispered in a low, deep voice to the child inside you. When you squirmed, it was no longer because of the odd position the baby was in, but because of the heat that was beginning to bloom deep in your lower belly. 

Your eyes closed of their own accord, soft sighs tumbly from your lips when you felt it. The soft caress of his warm breath over your covered core. Your hands immediately fell to Thomas’ shoulders, needing to steady yourself before your knees gave out.

“What do we have here? It seems that settling our child was not your only intention.” His lips just brushed the soft cloth of your underwear, and you couldn’t control the quiet whimper that tumbled past your lips. “Use your words, darling.” 

“Thomas…” You whispered breathily, wanting him to touch you, kiss you, anything!

“Yes, love?” He knew exactly how to tease you, how to rile you up.

“Please…”

“Please what?” 

“Please… I need you!” You arched as he gently nipped your thigh. You whined when he pulled away and stood, but his lips swallowed the sound as his hand tangled in your flaming locks while he kissed you. His movements were gentle but sure as he led you to the bedroom, sliding the robe off you.

“What a pretty sight, you are.” He growls, his hands cupping and lifting your heavy breasts as he buries his face in them, inhaling deeply before lifting his eyes to yours. Steel grey meets ice blue and then he’s pushing you back, making you lie down on your side as he stretches behind you, his hands travelling over the curve of your hips, down to your ample thighs. “Is this what you want?”

Your responding yes was soft, breathy, as his hands wandered up the inside of your legs. Strong fingers dragged your underwear to your knees and you kicked them off. His large hands came back to your belly, lifting it slightly while his breath tickled your neck. 

“Our baby is growing so well. You’re such a good Mama. You deserve a reward for being a good girl.” His lips caressed your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake as his hands slid lower. You gasped when his fingers parted the folds of your pussy, the rough tip of his middle finger rubbing against your already aching clit.

“Thomas… please..!” Your own hands grabbed your heavy breasts as your back arched slightly when you felt the graze of his teeth along the shell of your ear.

“Patience, my good girl. Let me prepare you.” His finger tapped the sensitive bud of nerves before he went back to rubbing it, rubbing around it, drawing little patterns that you couldn’t quite decipher through the haze of pleasure in your head. All you knew was his hot breath against your neck, his fingers sliding along your pussy in your own slick and the press of his cock against your back, separated from you by his trousers. 

You don’t know how long his fingers toyed with you, for how long he held you still and steady as you writhed against him, begging and pleading in quiet whimpers. What you did know was that a very indignant sound left your lips when he pulled away, and that prompted a chuckle from him.

“I need to take out my cock darling, unless you’d rather that I left you like this?” He teased while you felt him smirk against your shoulder.

“No! Please! I’ll be good!”

“I thought so. Stay as you are.” You felt him pull away a little, and then the sound of a zipper and cloth rustling. You tried not to squirm in anticipation and Thomas could see you struggle to stay still. His fingertips brushed a feather light caress over your side and you whimpered. “You’re such a beautiful, good girl.” He whispered into your ear as his hand lifted your leg just enough so his aching cock could slide into you. You were so wet that it took a single, fluid motion for him to be buried deep in your pussy, his shirt buttons digging into your back as his other hand tugged you into his chest. 

You could have wailed with despair when you realised that Thomas was teasing you even more, his thrusts long and slow, and so gentle that you wanted to scream. His laughter rumbled through him, vibrating against your body when you tried to rock back into him. “Do you want more?” He taunted.

“Yes! More… please! Please, please give me more!” And then you couldn’t form a coherent thought as one hand curved around your belly, the other wrapping over your chest and gripping one breast tightly and his hips began to slam into you. The delicious drag of his cock against your walls made you throw your head back against his shoulder, a whine matching his grunt every time the head of his cock pressed against your G-Spot becoming a symphony of the basest kind. You could feel your walls begin to flutter and clench around him, as well as the throbbing of his dick.

“I’m going to come, and I want you to come with me.” He growled before digging his teeth into your neck and picking up the pace. His hips slammed into your ass and he bent you forward just the slightest bit, angling him deeper, making you scream as your orgasm washed over you, your walls clenching around him as you gasped at the force of your pleasure. It took him only a couple more thrusts to follow you, pressing himself tightly against you, his cock buried till the hilt as he released into you. 

It took both of you a few moments to recover from the intensity of it all. When you came to yourself, Thomas was rubbing little circles on your stomach. You sighed contentedly and turned to face him, nuzzling your nose against his.

“You know,” he says conversationally, but you can see the amusement in his eyes, “I won’t get any work done at this rate until the baby is born.”

You shrug as best as you can. “It was your idea to get me knocked up.”

He laughs, kisses your nose before cuddling you. “I don’t regret it.”


End file.
